


雏龙的午后

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 拉希奥应当受到未成年人（龙）保护法和濒危动物保护法的双重庇护——从理论上讲。但理论是苍白的。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 12





	雏龙的午后

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：有安度因x拉希奥（雏龙形态）的具体描写

午后暖阳如溪流般安静地流淌。  
这是一个适合无所事事的完美时刻，在酒足饭饱后追随着一只猫寻得一处温暖干燥的场所——它们总能找到最适合晒太阳的地方，将四肢在阳光下慵懒地摊开，享受着蹉跎时光的快感。如果你实在找不到一只猫，也不必惊慌，总有些能暂时代替的小家伙，比方说：一头雏龙。  
那头小龙霸占了整间屋子采光最好的地方，那扇飘窗上还铺了张柔软的羊毛毯。他刚从英雄谷的宴会上回来，胃里填满了感恩节的南瓜馅饼和慢烤火鸡，那些火鸡的肚子里塞满了鼠尾草和迷迭香的嫩枝，表面淋上柠檬汁后烤得金黄。他像只体型过大的胖猫那样蜷缩着身子，翅膀耷拉在身侧，带着骨瘤的尾巴正有节奏地敲击着毯子。有什么人在轻挠他的翅膀根处的鳞片，这似乎让雏龙非常受用，忍不住发出舒适的嗡鸣，张开翅翼，伸着脑袋，寻求那双温暖的手继续抚摸他的下巴。  
那双手从善如流地向前挪动，托住小龙沉甸甸的脑袋，轻轻挠动着。午后的阳光，柔软的毯子，馥郁的火鸡，温暖的手指，这一切足够造就一个完美的梦境，让黑龙晕头转向地沉醉其中，再也不愿醒来。

*咔嚓。*  
哦。  
这是什么？  
***  
拉希奥缓慢地睁开眼睛，手爪附上脖颈间突然被套上的东西——那碰上去有些冰冷，黑龙不喜欢这个。他从人类怀里挣脱出来，困惑地眨着眼睛，从困倦的午休中苏醒，费劲地分辨着自己的处境。  
那是个项圈。金属质地，而且绝非一般的金属，某种奥术魔法的能量正在它的表层涌动着。他抗议地发出鸣叫，并试着变回自己人型的幻化——  
他失败了。  
“安度因。”黑龙有些愤怒地开口，“我不能变成人型了。”  
“我知道。”金发的国王波澜不惊地开口，如同谈论起今天的天气那样轻松自然。  
“也许你需要解释这个行动的合理性，鉴于我是联盟的合法顾问……”他有些激动地喷着鼻息，几枚火花从他的口边迸出，“我以为暴风城皇室是一个不会随意拘捕它的顾问的文明政权。”  
“我没在拘捕你。”国王懒洋洋地伸手捉住那条小龙的尾巴，后者正准备扑腾着翅膀从人类身边逃离。安度因将他提起来，腹部朝上，放在自己的腿上。拉希奥腹部的鳞片比别处的颜色都要浅，它们在阳光下泛着一层金色的光芒，摸上去甚至有些柔软的错觉。“我没在拘捕国王的顾问。我只是……想要禁锢国王的伴侣。”  
人类朝他微笑，就像他们在无数个晚上互道晚安时做的那样，不知何故这令拉希奥背后的鳞片倒竖。“你是在报复。”黑龙压低声音开口，“你这个报复心强的家伙，那晚你明明很享受。”  
“你是指‘拿禁魔镣铐绑住我的手腕，按照你喜欢的那种方式让我舒展身体然后整整一个小时忍住不要高潮’？”安度因面不改色地念出那个过于激动人心的句子，“不，谢了。为了让你意识到我究竟有多讨厌那个，我决定……”他伸手攥住雏龙的爪子，另一只手探向他的尾巴，轻拽着黑龙的尾巴根。“决定让你懂得换位思考的必要性。”  
黑龙发出一声含混的鸣叫。某种非常、非常不妙的预感正如六月的雨云般裹上他的心头。  
人类温暖的手指轻轻抚摸着他的尾巴根和翅膀，这让他的身躯难以抑制地发烫，甚至想要打上几个响鼻。那个项圈的功能是不仅仅是抑制他变成人型而已，黑龙惊讶地意识到自己居然无力从人类轻柔的桎梏中挣脱，如今那只手正探向他脑后的小角，指甲轻刮着那里坚硬的角质  
“安度因……”黑龙颤抖着蜷缩着脖子，“去掉这个，然后我们到床上去。”他几乎是在礼貌地请求了，对于一头一向傲慢的黑龙来说这还真难得。  
“不。”国王干脆地回绝了他。“我喜欢这样，‘以我喜欢的方式’……但我们不同的地方在于，拉希奥，我不是一个自私的情人。所以会让你舒舒服服地达到高潮。”  
“许多次。”他的手使劲拽动着小龙的尾巴，满意地看着拉希奥发出一阵响亮的鸣叫。

人类用手抓起黑龙的后爪，将他们摊开，而后专注地观察着，手指轻拨动着小龙的下腹，像是在探寻这什么。“你把它收起来了吗，拉希奥？”他平静地开口，手掌轻按着黑龙的小腹，“这可太见外了，我还以为我们很亲密呢。”  
黑龙在他手下挣扎着，奋力扑腾着翅膀，这实在太难堪了，他甚至想要把脑袋蜷缩在翅膀下面。“你们和蜥蜴构造类似，是吗拉希奥？我猜你们平时会把它藏在泄殖腔里，然后受到刺激才会……”  
他的手指猛然绕向小龙的尾巴根，并碾过龙身后的小洞，这似乎一下就让那头小龙浑身的鳞片炸起。“……露出来。”人类满意地看着拉希奥的身前突然探出的尖状硬物，并伸出手指挑弄它的顶端，看着它分泌出一些深色的液体。  
那头小龙不再讲话了，它的脊背正费力地拱起，像是极力抗拒着什么不可违抗的快感，翅膀向两侧完全伸展开来，轻微颤动着。人类的手指轻柔但快速地抚动着雏龙的器官，捻起它而后向两侧轻轻摇动，甚至相当恶劣地伸手去弹。在一次有力道的按压之后，拉希奥意识到自己难以抑制地射了出来。  
安度因摊平手指，好奇地观察着手上粘黏的深色液体，它摸上去有些烫，闻起来像是烧灼的熔岩。“拉希奥，这和你平时的不太一样。”人类沙哑着嗓子开口，把手指凑到唇边轻轻舔舐，那尝起来像是烧焦的味道。就在那头黑龙一位一切终于要结束的时候，他察觉到自己的后爪再次被攥住向后拉动。  
他再一次哀鸣出声。  
人类的手指探进了他的后穴，只是一根小指就足够填满他。这并不痛苦，确切的说是一种相当煎熬的享乐，就像一次喝下了过多的覆盆子酒然后头晕目眩地想要从高处跃下。“安度因！安度因……”他慌乱无措地喊着人类的名字，就好像此刻的服软能够将他从欢愉的地狱中解脱。  
这似乎越发取悦了人类。他什么都没说，手指快速地抽插着，并适时弯曲晃动，让黑龙蜷缩着尾巴发出难以分辨的话语。“安度因，”拉希奥再一次抬起脑袋，透过眼睑模模糊糊的液体望向人类，“……这太超过了，求你。”  
“求我什么？”人类终于怜悯地开口。  
“求你住手。”  
“你太扫兴了，拉希奥。我还以为你要求我再把你插射呢。”

哦，泰坦啊。那头黑龙绝望地想着，究竟是谁教会了他的人类说这个？  
不知何时，安度因终于抽离了自己的手指，但正在那头黑龙顿首喘息的时候，他突然发觉自己的尾巴被什么东西紧紧攥住，而后——  
他似乎在尖叫。这太怪异、太超过了，他能感觉到自己尾部的骨瘤正抵着自己后穴的内部，并且在人类手掌的操控中一次次碾过他体内那要命的部分，他的一半脑子在哀嚎痛哭着停下，而另一边正为此放荡地欢呼：就这样，不要停，就这样使劲操他然后让他达到高潮。再一次又深又重的撞击下，黑龙蜷缩着后爪，浑身抽搐着射了出来，咧出的嘴边漏出几颗烧灼的火星。

在他仰着腹部抽搐的时候，他察觉到自己颈部冰凉的触感消失了，他几乎在一瞬间轻摇起尾巴。一阵烟雾过后，那头雏龙消失了，只剩下一位深色皮肤的青年蜷缩在柔软的羊毛毯上颤抖着喘息。  
“感觉如何，拉希奥？”人类在他身边坐下，手臂揽着他的脑袋，为他拨开前额打湿的黑发，温柔地注视着他通红的眼睛，“我猜你从没以你真正的形态达到过高潮。”  
“……非常激烈，我猜，可以说激烈过头了。“拉希奥吸了吸鼻子，脑袋下意识靠向人类的温热的手心。  
“很荣幸能让你满足了。”国王莞尔一笑，侧头吻过黑龙的脸颊，“那么……接下来你要不要来满足我呢？”  
尚有一个温暖、冗长的午后等待着他们挥霍。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 好久没茏了，茏让我神清气爽


End file.
